Detective Sonic
'''Detective Sonic '''is the twelfth TV special in Peppa's adventures. It is also the first TV movie, as it crosses the 45 minute mark. Synopsis When Sonicthehedgehog223 suddenly notices that Willdawg14 has gone missing (when he actually has been gone for three days) he crosses over into the real world and tries to get help from his old friends in order to find him. Plot The episode begins at the users house, with Sonic deciding that he is going to play video games all day long. Willdawg14 asks if he can play with him, but Sonic rudely says no. He then sits down on the couch and begins playing Sonic Forces as a long montage plays showing him, eating, sleeping, and peeing on the couch while staying focused on his game. When he finishes the game, he looks for the remote so he can turn off the TV, but he can’t find it. He asks MatthewSmarter, and he says that Willdawg14 had it last. When Sonic barges into Will's room, however, he finds that Will is gone, and his bedroom window is wide open. Sonic runs downstairs and informs the other users that Willdawg14 (and the TV remote) have gone missing, but they aren’t concerned at all, and MrsWhatever40 tells Sonic that Will disappeared three days ago, which was also how long Sonic was playing his video game. Sonic asks why nobody bothered to tell him, and they explain that they thought he was searching for Will this whole time. An angry Sonic decides to look for Will, but says that he only wants to find him so he can get the remote and turn off the TV. He goes into his room, find his detective outfit from the episode "North Park", puts it on, and declares that the game is afoot, after which he jumps out of Will's window, yelling "I’m coming for ya, TV remote!" Sonic begins his search looking around the town for Will. He goes to the supermarket and asks Mrs. Rabbit is she's seen Willdawg14 lately. She says that he came in earlier and bought a large pack of Nibs. Sure enough, Sonic sees a trail of Nibs going out the back door of the supermarket, which he then follows all the way across town until he ends up in front of the museum, where the trail stops. Sonic goes inside and meets Mrs. Rabbit again (which confuses him) and she tells him that he LAST last saw Will go inside the brand new "Extremely Dangerous, Easily Activate-able Portal To The Real World" exhibit. A frustrated Sonic enters the exhibit and calls out Will's name, until he notices that the portal is still warm, which means it was recently turned on. Sonic wonders how Will turned it on, and accidentally leans on the lever, which causes it to switch the portal on, and it suddenly sucks Sonic, his detective clothes, and everything else in the room inside of it. A few seconds later, in an abandoned apartment building in the real world, the portal appears in one of the rooms and shoots Sonic out. He gets up and discovers that he is now in a "strange, new world" and that he now looks "more 3D". He looks out the window and is annoyed to see the big city around him, because that means Willdawg14 and the TV remote could be anywhere. Sonic leaves the building by accidentally falling out of the window and crashing into multiple window washer platforms. When he reaches the ground, he gets up once again and discovers another trail of Nibs, which he follows to a bus stop (pushing aside everyone in his way) and he ends up boarding a bus with a convenient trail of Nibs leading to the back. Sonic boards the bus (much to the other passengers' terror) and rides it to th next corner, where he follows another Nibs trail to a diner. Inside the diner, Sonic reaches the end of the trail, and is suddenly noticed by other 3D Sonic the Hedgehog characters sitting at a booth (Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles The Echidna, and Ugandan Knuckles The Echidna). Sonic is annoyed to see them at first, because he never thought he’d have to see them again, until he realizes that they can help him find Will. Category:PA specials Category:PA